


Un bonito aliciente

by Valeria_Penhallow



Series: La nueva normalidad [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BL, Coronavirus, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, kakairu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria_Penhallow/pseuds/Valeria_Penhallow
Summary: One-shot #2 del proyecto "La nueva normalidad". Palabra clave: papel higiénico.La peor  nevada de las últimas décadas azota Konoha. Iruka y su hijo Naruto se ven obligados a ir en busca de provisiones, pero el viaje es largo y el clima hostil. Cuando todo se complica, Kakashi salva el día.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: La nueva normalidad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121414
Kudos: 11





	Un bonito aliciente

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Este segundo one-shot llega con un poco de retraso, pero es que no sabéis lo largo que se nos ha hecho tanto a BySaira como a mí. Juro solemnemente que el próximo one-shot será más corto, porque si no, no me da la vida jaja
> 
> Y ahora, a lo que venimos: el concepto de esta semana es PAPEL HIGIÉNICO (aunque debo admitir que hemos decidido titular nuestros shots con palabras distintas a los conceptos semanales porque... Bueno, muy estéticos no son xD).
> 
> Por otra parte, debo admitir que es muy posible que mis shots estén muy concurridos de nieve y heladas, y es porque este último mes ha caído en España la borrasca Filomena, la peor de las últimas décadas (Madrid ha quedado enterrado en nieve, ¡así que la gente iba a trabajar esquiando!).
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: este one-shot es un Modern-AU.
> 
> ¡Ah! También mencionar que la Comunidad KakaIruKaka de facebook ( https://www.facebook.com/groups/1377619519150425 ) sigue tan activa como siempre, así que no dudéis en apuntaros!

—¡Papá, papá! ¡Mira lo que dicen en la tele! —gritó Naruto desde la sala de estar.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Iruka al entrar en la estancia, preocupado por el tono acongojado con el que le había llamado su hijo.

—Mira... —le dijo el pequeño rubio mientras señalaba con un diminuto dedo al televisor. Al ver que se trataba del telediario, Iruka le quitó el mando a Naruto y subió el volumen.

«Debido a las terribles nevadas que azotan el norte del país, las autoridades recomiendan quedarse en casa lo máximo posible. El temporal es tal que las temperaturas bajarán en picado y se irán agravando en los próximos días, dejando algunas localidades completamente incomunicadas. Recordamos desde aquí que, aunque los servicios de emergencia estén activos, es posible que no puedan desplegarse con total rapidez una vez la borrasca llegue a su punto más álgido, así que desde aquí nos sumamos al mensaje que ha emitido esta misma mañana el Ministro del interior: abastézcanse bien y permanezcan en sus hogares lo máximo posible para evitar accidentes. En tiempos de Coronavirus, es necesario recordar que podría ser peligroso colapsar el sistema sanitario; seamos responsables. Cuídense, y hasta mañana».

Al apagarse la voz del presentador, una serie de imágenes en cadena empezaron a reproducirse mientras el programa finalizaba, todas ellas fotografías de distintas localidades a lo largo del país que estaban cubiertas de nieve y hielo. Naruto dio un respingo al ver una en la que la nieve llegaba tan alto que solo se veían los tejados de las casas.

—Papá...—le llamó con voz temblorosa el pequeño. Iruka lo abrazó al instante, acunándolo contra su pecho.

—No te preocupes, cielo, todo va a ir bien —murmuró contra la sien de Naruto, sobre la que depositó un beso.

—P-pero ¿y si nieva tanto que entierra la casa?

—Naruto, vivimos en un quinto... Si nevara tanto, te aseguro que podríamos hacernos un tobogán desde la ventana hasta la calle.

—¡Eso sería alucinante! —comentó Naruto con los ojos brillantes solo de pensar en semejante invento. Iruka, en pleno ataque de ternura, no pudo evitar estrecharlo aún más fuerte entre sus brazos.

**❆❆❆❆❆**

Iruka tenía calor, y nada bueno pasaba cuando Iruka tenía calor. Ya era malo que el supermercado estuviera a rebosar de gente, incluso aunque en la calle hubiese una cola de espera para entrar que daba la vuelta a la esquina. Era incluso peor el hecho de que, nada más entrar, vieras los estantes prácticamente vacíos a pesar de la rapidez con la que el personal reponía víveres. Pero... ¿calor? Vale que estaban en plena ola de frío —la peor de los últimos cuarenta años, según había escuchado por la radio—, pero ¿era necesario poner la calefacción a temperaturas infernales?

—Dijiste que sería solo un momento... —se quejó Naruto e Iruka abandonó por un momento la necesidad de arrancarse la piel a tiras para prestarle atención. La cara del pequeño rubio denotaba tal aburrimiento que Iruka temió de verdad que ese puchero estuviera a punto de convertirse en una pataleta. Y ¡ay! Las pataletas de Naruto... Las pataletas de Naruto conseguían que Iruka quisiera hacer una pataleta de señor mayor.

—Eso te dije... —murmuró para sí Iruka, quitándose la bufanda y echándola al carro con un bufido de exasperación— Bueno, pues este es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para aprender una lección muy importante, Naruto: la paciencia es un arte; cultívala.

—¿Qué soy ahora: una coliflor? —le retrucó el nene ni bien terminó Iruka de hablar.

Iruka, que no esperaba tal respuesta, necesitó de todo el autocontrol que diez años trabajando con niños le habían ofrecido para no reírse. Estaba intentando educar a Naruto para que se convirtiera en un hombre hecho y derecho; reírle las gracias no iba a ayudar. Pero mierda, Iruka tuvo ganas de darle una galleta por la ocurrencia.

—¡Papel higiénico! —gritó de pronto Naruto, sobresaltándolo— ¡Date prisa, papá, solo queda un paquete!

Viendo que era cierto lo que le decía su hijo, Iruka metió al niño en el carro y se dirigió hasta el pasillo cinco trotando. Frenó el carrito justo a tiempo para no estamparse contra la estantería y alargó el brazo para coger el último paquete de papel higiénico. Sin embargo, alguien le empujó, casi mandándolo al suelo. El carrito trastabilló violentamente e Iruka luchó para que se mantuviera de pie por miedo a que Naruto se hiciera daño.

—Pero ¿se puede saber qué le pasa? ¡Podría habernos hecho daño! —espetó Iruka en cuanto logró que el carrito se estuviera quieto. La señora que los había placado miró de arriba abajo a Iruka y, después, repitió el proceso con Naruto. No les prestó más atención que esa. En cuanto terminó de mirarles por encima del hombro, la señora metió el paquete de papel higiénico en su propio carrito y se dispuso a irse. Iruka no podía creer semejante desfachatez.

—Papá... —le llamó Naruto, aún pálido del susto y con las manos aferrándose a los laterales del carrito con tal fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

—Un segundo, cielo... ¡Disculpe! ¿Pero quién se ha creído usted que es? ¿Primero casi nos mata y después se lleva el papel higiénico como si nada?

—No tengo porqué darte explicaciones de nada, muchacho. Además, era el último paquete y lo necesito.

—Claro que es el último paquete, señora. ¡Si los ha cogido todos usted! —exclamó Iruka furibundo mientras señalaba el carrito de la mujer, en el que habían diez paquetes de papel higiénico apilados. La señora tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, en especial cuando algunas personas empezaron a pararse para mirar.

—¡Muchacho estúpido! –le gritó ella, presa del pánico al sentir todas las miradas clavadas en ella.

—¿Qué me ha llamado? —Iruka estaba alucinando. Encima de abusona, grosera. Invocando paciencia, Iruka decidió tomar aire e intentar otra táctica— Mire, olvídelo. Solo quiero un paquete de papel higiénico para llevarme a casa porque vivo en las afueras y no sé si voy a poder salir a comprar una vez empiece a nevar fuerte. De hecho, me aterroriza tener que coger el coche con este tiempo. Así que ¿podría darme ese último paquete, por favor?-- le pidió lo más calmado que pudo.

—Mira, chico, no me cuentes tu vida. ¡Haber sido más rápido!

—¿Ocurre algo, mamá? —preguntó un hombre ya adulto acercándose hasta la mujer.

—Este, que es un aprovechado. Se cree que puede darme lástima.

—¿Darle lástima? Señora, simplemente le estoy intentando explicar que ningún ser humano necesitaría tanto papel higiénico como para tener que negárselo a mi hijo y a mí en pleno temporal —le dijo Iruka, empezando a enfurecerse.

—Oye, amigo, baja el tono —intervino el hijo, poniéndose delante de su madre.

—¿Que baje el tono? Pero si es ella la que se está comportando como una desquiciada. ¡Si casi logra tirarnos a mi hijo y a mí al suelo!

—¡Uy que mentira! ¡No le creas ni una palabra, hijo! ¡Este hombre está fuera de sus cabales!

Ahora sí, Iruka lo había visto todo. Pero ¿de dónde había salido esta gente? Él pensaba que esta clase de especímenes solo sobrevivían en platós de televisión y comedias cutres de serie B.

—Así que encima de insultar a mi madre, también mientes sobre ella. Debería darte vergüenza. ¡Y con un niño pequeño!

—¡Qué escándalo, por Dios! ¡Pobre criatura, ser criado por un padre tan nefasto!

Naruto no soportó ni por un instante más el estrés del griterío y rompió a llorar de forma estruendosa. Iruka se olvidó al instante de aquellos dos desconocidos y la maldad que tan tranquilamente exhibían; su corazón partiéndose en mil pedazos ante el sufrimiento de su pequeño. El castaño corrió hasta su carrito y sacó a Naruto, cargándolo en brazos, y el pequeño, a cambio, le rodeó con brazos y piernas y escondió la cabeza en el cuello de su padre, sollozando contra su abrigo. Iruka trató de calmarlo susurrándole preciosidades al oído, pero Naruto estaba demasiado alterado y se aferraba a él llorando a moco tendido.

—Señora, creo que eso ha sido suficiente —dijo una voz a sus espaldas, llamando la atención de la bruja mayor del reino, su hijo el imbécil e Iruka. Detrás de ellos se alzaba la imponente figura de un hombre que medía casi dos metros de alto y lucía cabellera plateada. Iruka no pudo evitar ceñir un poco el ceño al verlo; le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

—Y tú ¿quién te crees que eres para meterte en asuntos que no son tuyos?

—Una persona decente, al parecer... ¿En serio? ¿Insultar a un padre frente a su hijo? Hay que tener valor, desde luego, y más cuando Iruka-san no ha hecho nada para que se le trate con esa falta de respeto.

—¿¡P-pero cómo te atreves!? –gritó la señora.

—Mira, si tu amigo es un maleducado no es mi problema. Lo único que me da pena es que su propio hijo tenga que presenciar su falta de modales y que un amigo tenga que excusarle el comportamiento —le explicó el hijo imbécil al hombre de cabellos plateados.

—Ya... Verás, yo estaba en el pasillo de al lado. He visto perfectamente cómo tu señora madre ha embestido el carro de Iruka-san cual toro en San Fermín. Podrían haberse hecho mucho daño, y a ella ni siquiera le ha importado. Por no hablar de lo egoísta que está siendo al llevarse tanto papel higiénico para ella sola: ¿es que acaso lo único que va a hacer durante el temporal es cagar? Deberíais tener un poco de decencia los dos y pedirle disculpas.

—¿Disculpas, yo? ¡Pero si ha sido él el que ha empezado! —respondió el hijo completamente fuera de sí. Iruka veía con asombro lo obstinados que esos dos personajes estaban siendo. De verdad, ¿de qué sanatorio mental se habían escapado?

La pelea parecía que iba a reanudarse en cualquier momento, pero todo amago de reproche murió en cuanto una pareja de guardias de seguridad apareció en escena.

—Disculpen la interrupción, caballeros, pero necesito que se tranquilicen y que la señora venga con nosotros —dijo la segurata, a lo que la señora respondió con la mayor de las indignaciones.

—¡Pero bueno! ¡Esto es un despropósito! ¿De verdad va a creer en las palabras de este hombre? —exigió saber la mujer.

—Con todos mis respetos, señora, tenemos nuestros propios medios para enterarnos de lo que pasa por aquí... —le explicó la guardia, haciendo un ligero movimiento de cabeza hacia el techo. En cuanto vio la cámara de seguridad, la señora palideció.— Debo decir que su comportamiento está siendo deplorable. Además, en tiempos tan difíciles es de ser inmoral el tomar todo cuanto pueda cargar, sin pensar en lo que eso pueda suponer para los que vengan detrás —remató, señalando el carro lleno de más víveres de los que la señora pudiera necesitar en un mes.

La señora y su hijo trataron de replicar, pero el otro guardia de seguridad, harto de tanto espectáculo, decidió intervenir y, con cara de pocos amigos, se llevó a ambos al cuartelillo del supermercado.

—Siento mucho que haya tenido que pasar por eso —se disculpó la guardia de seguridad—. Sepa que el supermercado no tolera este tipo de conducta, ni siquiera de sus propios clientes.

—No se preocupe. No es culpa suya que en el mundo tenga que haber de todo —trató de apaciguar las aguas Iruka. La mujer sonrió, agradecida.

—Aun así, me gustaría compensarles por las molestias. Cuando vaya a la caja a pagar, dígale a quien le atienda que va de parte de Shizune y... ¿Puedo? —le preguntó Shizune a Iruka, haciendo amago de acercarse a Naruto, que todavía estaba completamente aferrado a su padre y temblando levemente. Iruka asintió con una diminuta sonrisa.

—Naru-chan —le llamó Iruka con el tono más suave que los otros dos adultos habían escuchado jamás—, mira...

Naruto, curioso, separó su cara del cuello de Iruka, aunque sus ojos todavía estaban rojos por el llanto. Shizune le sonrió con ternura.

—Hola, cielo. Como te has portado tan bien, puedes coger lo que quieras de todo el supermercado, ¿vale?

—¿Incluso ramen? —preguntó el pequeño rubio con timidez, haciendo sonreír a los adultos.

—Incluso ramen —aseguró Shizune.

**❆❆❆❆❆**

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda —le agradeció Iruka al hombre de pelo plateado cuando Shizune se fue.

—No ha sido nada; cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo —respondió el otro, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

—No cualquiera. El supermercado entero nos estaba mirando y nadie dijo ni pío.

—Va a lograr que me sonroje, Iruka-san... —musitó aquel hombre tan alto, ruborizándose levemente. Iruka sonrió.

—Por cierto, ¿nos conocemos? —le preguntó Iruka con curiosidad— Ha dicho varias veces mi nombre y tengo la impresión de haberlo visto antes...

—¿Kakashi-sensei? —adivinó Naruto separando su cara lo justo y necesario para poder ver si realmente era quien creía.

—Hola, Naruto—le saludó el adulto con una sonrisa. Después de tanto follón, lo mínimo que se merecía el niño era ser tratado con delicadeza. El pequeño rubio le saludó con una de sus manitas, pero rápidamente volvió a arrebujarse entre el abrigo y el cuello de su padre.

—Kakashi... ¿Hatake Kakashi? —quiso asegurarse Iruka mientras acomodaba el peso de Naruto sobre su cadera. Cuando el peliplateado asintió, Iruka no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Qué vergüenza! Siento mucho no haberle reconocido...

—No se preocupe, Iruka-san. Con tanta mascarilla, bufandas y demás es normal no reconocer a otras personas a simple vista —contestó Kakashi, divertido ante el bochorno del castaño.

—Aun así, un padre debería ser capaz de reconocer al maestro de su hijo.

—Para ser justos, solo le doy clases de karate dos horas a la semana, y siempre que lleva o recoge a Naruto es Gai el que está al cargo. Creo que usted y yo solo hemos coincidido un par de veces, en realidad.

—Cierto... —musitó Iruka, rememorando todas las veces que había dejado a Naruto en el dojo— Aun así, usted sí que me ha reconocido...

—Difícil no hacerlo —respondió Kakashi mirándolo de forma extraña, e Iruka sintió sus mejillas caldearse ante el influjo de aquella mirada ónice. Un señor mayor pasó en aquel momento junto a ellos, golpeando sin querer unos sacos de pienso con su bastón. El estruendo que provocó el choque de las bolsas contra el suelo sacó a Iruka y a Kakashi de su ensoñación, ambos apartando la mirada avergonzados.

—Por Naruto, claro... —quiso aclarar Kakashi rápidamente mientras se agachaba a recoger uno de los sacos y ponerlo en su sitio.

—¡Qué torpeza la mía! Perdona, hijo —se disculpó el anciano. Iruka fue a ayudarle a levantar el resto de sacos, pero con Naruto todavía aferrado a él le era imposible, así que Kakashi le hizo un gesto para que no se preocupara.

—Descuide. Ha sido un accidente —le dijo Kakashi al hombre cuando terminó. El anciano se disculpó una vez más y siguió su camino.

—Papá, quiero irme a casa... —protestó Naruto.

—Ya nos vamos, Naru. Solo ten un poquito más de paciencia, ¿vale? Nos queda coger un par de garrafas de agua y nos vamos.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —preguntó Kakashi— Ese carro parece pesar demasiado para alguien que tiene sus manos ocupadas cargando a un crío.

Iruka sopesó sus opciones durante unos segundos. Lo cierto era que le apenaba tener que volver a necesitar la ayuda de Kakashi en menos de diez minutos, pero Naruto no parecía ir a soltarle pronto. Finalmente accedió.

—Te lo agradecería, si no es mucha molestia —le respondió—. Pero ¿qué hay de tu compra?

—Por eso no te preocupes, Iruka-san, yo solo había entrado a por unas cervezas. Vivo aquí al lado.

—Ah, bueno, en ese caso... Y por favor, deja de llamarme así, me hace sentir viejo –se rió el castaño—. Iruka está bien... Y ya puestos puedes tutearme, también.

—En ese caso creo que sería justo si tú hicieras lo mismo, Iruka...— le retrucó Kakashi, dejando que las sílabas de su nombre se desprendieran de sus labios con parsimonia. Un placentero escalofrío recorrió la columna de Iruka. ¿Era cosa suya o la voz de Kakashi había bajado una octava? Nah, debió de ser cosa de la mascarilla...

Ambos adultos se pusieron finalmente en marcha. Kakashi metió sus cervezas en el carro de Iruka y lo fue empujando mientras el castaño le guiaba a través de los pasillos del supermercado en busca de las garrafas de agua. Diez minutos más tarde ya habían pasado por caja, donde le mencionaron el nombre de Shizune a la cajera que les atendió y esta, con una sonrisa, les dio dos paquetes de papel higiénico. Al parecer, los guardias de seguridad no dejaron que la bruja y su hijo se fueran hasta que devolvieron la mitad de su compra, tan innecesariamente grande.

Iruka suspiró de alivio cuando el frío aire invernal golpeó sus mejillas. Definitivamente en aquél supermercado hacía demasiado calor. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos, ese mismo aire que le estaba resultando tan refrescante empezó a metérsele por el cuello del abrigo.

—¿No has traído bufanda? —le preguntó Kakashi al verlo tiritar.

—Sí, pero ahí dentro hacía tanto calor que me empecé a agobiar, así que me la quité. Está dentro del carro —le respondió. Kakashi detuvo el carrito en medio de la acera y rebuscó entre los enseres hasta que dio con una bufanda de gruesa lana verde. La tomó entre sus manos y se acercó a Iruka, y este, por puro acto reflejo, levantó el mentón para que Kakashi pudiera ponerle la bufanda alrededor del cuello. Un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Aquellas eran unas manos muy agradables: grandes, cálidas, fuertes y un poco ásperas. A Iruka incluso le llegó a sorprender un poco lo gentiles que eran a pesar de su aspecto, pues aunque los nudillos de Kakashi estuvieran cortados y la piel un poco agrietada, cada vez que los dedos del peliplateado rozaban la piel de su garganta, el toque era tan ligero como el de una pluma. Mientras Kakashi le envolvía el cuello con cuidado, sus cuerpos quedaron tan cerca el uno del otro que Iruka pudo percibir el sutil aroma de una colonia. Algo amaderado, sin duda, pero la mascarilla quirúrgica no le permitió averiguar más. Y por supuesto ponerse a olfatear al profesor de karate de su hijo en medio del parking del supermercado no entraba en sus planes del día.

—Gracias —susurró Iruka, completamente avergonzado por el ramalazo de atracción que le sobrevino al tener a Kakashi tan cerca.

—No hay problema... —susurró Kakashi y, aunque Iruka no podía verle la mitad inferior de la cara, supo al instante que le estaba sonriendo. De ningún otro modo la voz del peliplateado podría sonar así de cálida en plena borrasca. Iruka sintió su sonrojo escalar desde sus mejillas hasta la punta de sus orejas y decidió apartar la mirada. Intentando deshacerse de la timidez que le azotó, se puso a buscar su coche con la mirada.

Caminaron juntos hasta el auto y, una vez frente a él, Iruka lo abrió para poder depositar a Naruto en su sillita en lo que Kakashi y él colocaban la compra en el maletero.

—¿Puedo poner música? —le preguntó el pequeño, todavía medio agarrado al abrigo de Iruka.

—La que tú quieras —le dijo Iruka con una sonrisa. Esa vieja bruja y su hijo habían asustado tanto a Naruto que Iruka pensaba consentirle lo que quedaba de semana. El niño le dejó ir con reticencia, como si temiera que Iruka le fuera a dejar solo en aquél enorme parking. Al castaño se le partió un poquito el corazón. Suspirando, Iruka cerró la puerta del coche y fue a ayudar a Kakashi con las bolsas.

—¿Todo bien? —se preocupó Kakashi al ver el cambio en su semblante. Iruka se limitó a sonreír como si nada y el otro decidió no forzar más el tema. A cambio, Iruka hizo como si no hubiera notado que Kakashi se había dado cuenta. Los adultos, se dijo, tienen esos pactos a veces: de silencio y respeto.

Estaban colocando las bolsas de la compra de forma ordenada en el maletero cuando la canción que Naruto había dejado sonando en la radio fue cortada de repente.

«Interrumpimos la emisión para advertir del parte meteorológico y las medidas de urgencia tomadas por la Unidad de Emergencia. Hace menos de veinte minutos, la General 124 y la Diagonal del norte han sido bloqueadas por varios accidentes automovilísticos causados por las placas de hielo que se han formado en las últimas horas. Estas carreteras quedan cortadas hasta nuevo aviso...».

El locutor siguió hablando, pero Iruka ya no escuchaba.

—Mierda... —susurró, y desde el asiento delantero Naruto saltó.

—¡Esa es una palabra fea! —le recriminó, e Iruka sonrió, divertido ante una situación en la que a él le preocupaba todo cuanto pudiese suponer una variable en su viaje de vuelta a casa y a Naruto lo único que le molestaba fuera lo que pudiera salir de su boca.

—Perdona, Naruto. Tienes razón...

—¿Vas a poder volver a casa? —le preguntó Kakashi con tono preocupado. Iruka suspiró.

—Vivimos junto al parque Evergreen...

—Joder, eso está como a hora y media de aquí... Con este tiempo y dos de las principales vías cerradas, no llegarías a casa hasta pasada medianoche. Eso si no te quedas atascado en la nieve... —le dijo el peliplateado enseñándole la hora que marcaba su teléfono. Las nueve y media de la noche. Iruka quiso morirse allí mismo.

—Tienes razón... Además, no me atrevo a coger el coche con tanta placa de hielo, y menos si Naruto viene conmigo. No pienso arriesgarme a tener un accidente con él en el coche.

Kakashi asintió; era lógico. ¿Qué padre querría arriesgar a su hijo de cinco años a algo así? De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea. No sabía cómo la tomaría Iruka, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

—Oye, si no tenéis dónde pasar la noche, podéis quedaros en mi casa —sugirió. Iruka se giró a verlo con cara de estupefacción.

—E-eso es... No puedo aceptar, Kakashi. Ya has hecho suficiente por nosotros; no sería correcto...

—Que le den a lo correcto. Iruka, va a caer la peor nevada de los últimos cuarenta años, y va a caer esta noche. ¿De verdad quieres que te pille en medio de la carretera con tu hijo en el asiento del copiloto?

El castaño mantuvo un debate interno que duró apenas segundos; su indecisión pisoteada en cuanto Kakashi mencionó a Naruto.

—Eres demasiado amable, Kakashi. No deberías fiarte así de un desconocido...

—Ah, pero tú no eres un desconocido.

—Ah, ¿no? —sonrió Iruka, divertido.

—Cuando tratas con niños pequeños, ves cómo es su familia. La forma de comportarse, de reírse, de interactuar con el resto de niños o incluso con los adultos... Al cabo de un tiempo puedes percibir el tipo de educación que reciben en casa. Naruto es una bola de energía ruidosa, pero también ayuda a sus compañeros cuando lo necesitan y se esfuerza como el que más para aprender, sobre todo cuando algo le cuesta. Un niño así no puede venir de un mal hogar...

Iruka se lo quedó mirando fijamente con un sonrojo bailando por encima de su mascarilla, y Kakashi se vio tan atraído por esos orbes castaños que, por un momento, se vio arrastrado hacia su órbita.

—Bueno, hay excepciones, claro. No siempre todo es lo que parece pero... Sí. Eso... Yo... —intentó Kakashi salir del paso, pero lo único que consiguió fue hundirse un poco más en el fango. Iruka, enternecido porque semejante exabrupto de timidez saliese de un tipo tan grande, decidió tener compasión.

—Tranquilo que te entiendo. Yo también soy maestro...

—¿En serio?

—De primaria. Doy clases en la escuela Sandaime Hokage.

—Vaya...

—Papá...

—¿Sí, Naru?

—Entonces, ¿esta noche dormiremos con Kakashi-sensei? —preguntó Naruto, asomándose por encima del asiento del copiloto con esos ojos azules bien abiertos. Iruka no tuvo corazón para corregirle la frase por mucha vergüenza que le diera y Kakashi decidió disimular su propio sonrojo con un poco de tos.

**❆❆❆❆❆**

—Sí que es grande —pensó Iruka en voz alta al entrar en la casa de Kakashi, aunque tampoco era de extrañar. La familia Hatake fue una de las fundadoras de Konoha; era de esperar, por tanto, que la mansión familiar impresionara a todo aquél que se atreviera a echar un vistazo.

—Demasiado, a veces... En el pasado estuve tentado a venderla en multitud de ocasiones, pero un día Gai apareció con la idea de aprovechar el antiguo dojo para dar clases. Al final, claro está, accedí –sonrió Kakashi, conduciendo a sus dos huéspedes hasta la cocina para guardar las bolsas de la compra.

—Se te ve feliz con la decisión —acotó Iruka mientras ayudaba a Naruto a sacarse el abrigo.

—Sí, bueno... Al principio no estaba muy seguro, pero... No sé, tuve un buen presentimiento y me dejé guiar por él. Conforme nos están yendo las cosas, la verdad es que no me puedo quejar.

Iruka percibió que había cosas que Kakashi se estaba guardando para sí, pero decidió no seguir preguntando. Del mismo modo que el peliplateado no le había presionado en el aparcamiento, Iruka decidió respetar los propios límites del maestro de karate.

El resto de la noche fue bastante apacible. Un poco extraña, dado que la situación no era de lo más corriente, pero la compañía era amable y no tardaron mucho en relajarse. Iruka insistió hasta la saciedad en que, ya que Kakashi les dejaba pasar la noche en su casa, lo menos que podía hacer él era preparar la cena con la comida que había comprado ese mismo día. Kakashi dio la discusión por perdida en cuanto Iruka le lanzó una de esas miradas fijas que no admiten reproche alguno.

—Definitivamente eres maestro... —comentó Kakashi, con cierto tono divertido— Solo uno podría utilizar esa mirada y que realmente surta efecto.

—Efectivamente. Así que deja de ser un incordio y dime qué es lo que te gustaría comer para que Naruto y yo podamos prepararlo.

—¿El crío también cocina?

—Intento que aprenda un poco —explicó Iruka mientras se arremangaba las mangas del jersey—. Obviamente no le dejo hacer cosas peligrosas... Lavar los alimentos y quizás pelar o cortar algunas cosas si no requieren de un cuchillo especialmente afilado. Pero de momento, el agua hirviendo y el aceite caliente quedan fuera de su alcance.

Kakashi asintió. Tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

—Entonces, ¿me prepararás lo que yo quiera, sensei? —inquirió Kakashi, apoyando sus antebrazos sobre el mármol de la cocina. Iruka se sonrojó levemente ante su nuevo mote. Un «sensei» no debería sonar _así_ en labios de un adulto jamás.

—Sí —respondió, y su voz debió salir un poco más débil de lo que hubiera querido, porque Kakashi le miró a través de esas gruesas y blanquecinas pestañas suyas con ojos realmente oscuros. Sin embargo, un parpadeo más tarde, la mirada desapareció, dejando a Iruka frío y descolocado. ¿Dónde había ido a parar todo ese calor que se había estado acumulando en su vientre?

Kakashi salió de la cocina con la excusa de ir a preparar una habitación para Iruka y Naruto y dejándole con una sola petición: sopa de miso con berenjena. Iruka quedó desconcertado.

 _Oh, Iruka, contrólate. El hombre solo está siendo amable contigo_ —se dijo mentalmente _—. Ninguna culpa tiene él de que no hayas estado con nadie desde hace tres años. Además, quizás ni siquiera le gusten los hombres... Al final lo vas a espantar, y parece un tipo genial._

**❆❆❆❆❆**

Después de aquello no hubo más incidentes. La cena pasó sin pena ni gloria y, para cuando terminaron de recoger, ya eran más de las once de la noche. Naruto, después de todas las emociones del día, empezó a dar cabezazos contra el hombro de Iruka, así que Kakashi les dijo que podían tomar un baño antes de irse a dormir, si así lo deseaban. Iruka estuvo a punto de negarse, pero lo cierto es que, después del día de locos que habían tenido, la promesa de un baño caliente era demasiado tentadora, así que aceptó.

—Os traeré ropa limpia —anunció Kakashi mientras se levantaba del kotatsu—. Os vendrá grande, en especial a Naruto, pero para dormir creo que será suficiente.

Iruka le agradeció el gesto mientras él y Naruto desaparecían tras la puerta del baño. Y si, después ponerse la ropa de Kakashi, Iruka olfateó el cuello de la sudadera, eso quedaría para siempre en los rincones más oscuros de su fuero interno.

 _Sándalo_ , pensó. _Kakashi huele a sándalo_.

Aquél pensamiento le acompañó hasta que cayó rendido ante el sueño.

**❆❆❆❆❆**

Un grito despertó a Iruka de golpe. Nada más abrir los ojos, su primera reacción fue buscar a Naruto, que había dormido en la misma cama que él, pero el pequeño rubio no estaba. Preocupado, salió del dormitorio que Kakashi había preparado para ellos la noche anterior y miró a ambos lados del pasillo. No había nadie. Más gritos se escucharon por toda la casa e Iruka dejó que el sonido le guiara. Pasó de largo la sala de estar y la cocina y llegó a una parte de la casa que Kakashi no les había mostrado. Inseguro de si era correcto proseguir o no, sus pasos se volvieron un poco indecisos, pero siguió su camino hasta llegar a una puerta corredera que estaba abierta. A través de ella se podía acceder a un patio, y allí, rodeado de nieve, Naruto reía como un loco mientras ocho perros de todas las formas y colores danzaban a su alrededor como cachorros extasiados.

—¡Mira, Iruka, mira! ¡PERROS! —exclamó Naruto en cuanto lo vio.

—No te preocupes; no hacen nada. De hecho, Bull, ese grandullón de allí, es tan bueno que ni siquiera ladra, solo lloriquea —le tranquilizó una voz a su derecha. Iruka giró la cabeza y se encontró de pleno con Kakashi, que estaba sentado sobre la tarima del porche y envuelto con una manta. Entre sus manos sostenía un pequeño libro y una taza de té descansaba en el suelo junto a él.

—Ah... Gracias por cuidar de él...

Una corriente de aire helado cruzó el patio y el frío golpeó el cuerpo todavía tibio de Iruka de tal forma que le dejó temblando. Fue entonces que el castaño se fijó en que tanto Naruto como Kakashi, a diferencia de él, sí que habían salido preparados para enfrentar las bajas temperaturas: Naruto llevaba la ropa del día anterior más un gorro y unos guantes de lana que debía de haberle prestado Kakashi, porque le venían grandes a todas luces; y Kakashi, por su parte, vestía unos vaqueros y una sudadera gruesa con el logo del dojo. No parecía gran cosa, pero Iruka supuso que entre la manta y el té el peliplateado conseguía mantenerse caliente.

—Deberías de ser más cuidadoso, sensei —comentó Kakashi. Sus ojos negros se posaron sobre la figura de Iruka durante unos segundos, y el castaño no pudo evitar contener la respiración. ¿Por qué le miraba así Kakashi, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero no encontrara las palabras y al final se diera por vencido? Iruka estaba confuso.

Al cabo de un rato Kakashi se levantó del suelo con un profundo suspiro. Iruka le vio dar los dos pasos que les separaban y sacarse la manta de encima. Lo siguiente que supo es que un peso cálido se posó sobre sus hombros.

—Ah, gracias... —le dijo Iruka, todavía un poco aturdido. Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, pero no le volvió a mirar a los ojos. Iruka tuvo que conformarse con sentir aquellas manos grandes acomodando la manta a su alrededor.

**❆❆❆❆❆**

Iruka salió del dormitorio, esta vez ya vestido, y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde Naruto miraba la pequeña tele que allí había mientras Kakashi preparaba café y tostadas.

—Creo que ya va siendo de irnos —comentó Iruka mientras se sentaba junto a su hijo.

—¿Yaaaa? —renegó el pequeño. Iruka sonrió divertido.

—No es nuestra casa, Naru, y Kakashi debe tener cosas que hacer; no podemos seguir abusando de su hospitalidad.

—¡Pero...!

Naruto empezó a protestar, pero entonces llegó Kakashi con un plato lleno de tortitas con mermelada y, de pronto, el pequeño rubio pareció quedarse sin argumentos. Mientras su hijo se zambullía de lleno en la comida, Iruka no pudo evitar fijarse en la tensión con la que Kakashi se sentó junto a él en la mesa.

—Las carreteras están congeladas —dijo al fin Kakashi antes de coger el mando y cambiar los dibujos animados por el noticiero matutino. En efecto, y como ya les había advertido el instructor, las vías eran prácticamente intransitables. Incluso caminar a pie resultaba peligroso porque la ciudad entera se había convertido en una pista de patinaje.

«Ahora mismo hace demasiado frío», explicaba un experto a la reportera. «Para que las capas de hielo desaparezcan, es necesario que el Sol caliente el suelo y vaya derritiéndolas poco a poco. Claro, esto no puede ocurrir en un solo día. ¿Por qué? Pues porque mientras las temperaturas sean tan bajas, todo lo que el Sol haya descongelado durante el día, por la noche volverá a congelarse. De tal modo que, a la mañana siguiente, seguirá todo lleno de placas de hielo».

Iruka palideció. De pronto se sintió incómodo y un tanto cansado. ¿Con qué cara se suponía que tenía que mirar ahora a Kakashi? Porque desde luego, y como ya había dicho, conducir a través de una ciudad congelada con su hijo de cinco años en el asiento del copiloto no era una maldita opción.

—A mí no me importa, de verdad —le aseguró Kakashi, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. De hecho, la compañía se agradece. Como te dije ayer, esta es una casa que a veces se me hace demasiado grande para mí solo. Es refrescante tener a más gente por aquí, y tampoco es como si me causarais molestias.

—¡Porfa, papá, porfa! —pidió Naruto pegando brincos sobre su silla solo de pensar que podría pasar más tiempo con tantos perros. Iruka suspiró. Un ligero sonrojo adornó sus mejillas mientras aceptaba la hospitalidad de Kakashi por segunda vez.

—Pero solo hasta que alguna carretera reabra... El lunes la gente tiene que volver a trabajar; no pueden tardar en arreglarlas... ¿Verdad?

**❆❆❆❆❆**

—Siento que abusamos de ti —mencionó Iruka mientras fregaba los platos del desayuno. Kakashi y él se habían quedado recogiendo la mesa mientras Naruto volvía junto a los perros.

—Nada más lejos de la realidad, sensei. Como ya te he dicho: no sois molestia alguna —le dijo Kakashi mientras dejaba dentro del fregadero el último par de platos. Después, se apoyó de espaldas en la mesada, junto a Iruka, de tal manera que pudiera hablar con él y al mismo tiempo vigilar a Naruto a través de la ventana de la cocina.

A Kakashi parecía no importarle; se le veía bastante tranquilo, la verdad sea dicho, pero Iruka no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable.

—Oigo cómo piensas desde aquí —escuchó que Kakashi decía. Iruka pegó un brinco.

—Es que... Bueno... Siento que te debo una explicación... Entiendo que no es normal esta situación y que mucha gente no entendería por qué me da tanto pavor el simple hecho de conducir a casa, incluso aunque haya placas de nieve.

—No tienes por qué contarme nada, Iruka; no me debes nada.

Kakashi clavó su mirada ónice en los ámbares que tenía Iruka por ojos y, por unos instantes, parecieron luchar entre sí. Iruka fue el primero en desviar la mirada. El sensei volvió a poner toda su atención en fregar los platos y Kakashi, dando por finalizada la conversación, reanudó su vigilancia sobre Naruto y los perros.

—Mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico —murmuró Iruka.

Habían pasado ya unos cuantos minutos desde que el silencio se había instaurado, y la voz de Iruka había sido tan suave que, por un momento, Kakashi pensó que lo había imaginado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Iruka seguía fregando los platos. Pero entonces Iruka continuó, con el mismo tono de voz bajito y sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Yo tenía 10 años. Había estado nevando todo el fin de semana y mis padres y yo volvíamos a casa de cenar con mis abuelos. Nuestro coche no iba demasiado rápido. Mi padre sabía que a mi madre le daba pánico la velocidad, así que era bastante cuidadoso al volante, y más aún cuando había nieve —Kakashi percibió el ligero temblor con el que Iruka pronunciaba el final de algunas palabras, y tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a agarrar el borde de la mesada; de otro modo, sus manos ya hubieran volado hasta Iruka para reconfortarlo—. Pero entonces un coche que venía de cara patinó al pisar una placa de hielo y el conductor perdió el control. Su coche terminó invadiendo nuestro carril y colisionamos. Mis padres murieron en el acto. Yo iba en el asiento trasero, así que salí con vida, aunque con algunas cicatrices y varias lesiones.

Las manos de Iruka temblaron y Kakashi cogió el vaso de cristal que a punto había estado de resbalársele.

—Lo siento —susurró Iruka casi sin voz al darse cuenta de que podía haberlo roto. Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

—No es el vaso lo que preocupa, sensei —le dijo, e Iruka levantó la mirada para verle, sin entender muy bien su respuesta. Quedaron tan cerca que Iruka podía verse reflejado en los ojos de Kakashi. Avergonzado, bajó la mirada, pero entonces se topó con la visión de aquellos labios pálidos y ese bonito lunar.

Kakashi se alejó de él para volver a su posición inicial, e Iruka se encontró a sí mismo tratando de encontrar algo en lo que posar la mirada.

—Siento lo de tus padres...

—Fue hace mucho tiempo...

—Pero nunca el suficiente —aseguró Kakashi, e Iruka no pudo evitar sentirse expuesto—. A mí también me pasa... Incluso ahora, años después de la muerte de mi padre, todavía hay cosas sobre las que me cuesta hablar. Tampoco soy capaz de entrar en su dormitorio... Es estúpido, lo sé. Pero simplemente no soy capaz de hacerlo. Es lo que tiene morirse, que a los que siguen con vida los deja hechos una mierda.

—Kakashi, eso no es estúpido —le respondió Iruka, y esta vez fue él quien se acercó—. Maldición, yo mismo soy incapaz de coger el coche por un poco de nieve... ¡Por un poco de nieve! —exclamó al borde de una risa histérica— Es realmente estú...

Iruka no terminó la frase; la palabra «estúpido» colgada en el aire como quien está a punto de caer por un precipicio. En cambio, su rostro se transformó poco a poco bajo la comprensión de algo que, durante años, no había sido capaz de entender por sí solo. A su lado, Kakashi sonrió con candidez.

—Ahora lo entiendes. Ni mi aversión con la habitación de mi padre ni tu miedo a conducir con nieve son estúpidos; son simplemente el resultado de nuestras propias experiencias. Es por eso mismo que tampoco tienes por qué darle explicaciones a nadie. Ni a mí ni a la señora del supermercado.

—Ah, ¿lo escuchaste? —quiso saber Iruka, un tanto avergonzado.

—Francamente, Iruka, eres demasiado bueno. Yo le hubiera arrancado el papel higiénico de sus sucias garras y hubiera salido corriendo. El mal genio conserva, pero no te da piernas más largas.

Iruka estalló en carcajadas ante la imagen que acudió a su mente, y Kakashi lo dejó ser; simplemente disfrutando de aquella visión.

**❆❆❆❆❆**

Las orejas de Bull eran increíblemente sensibles. Iruka llevaba jugando con ellas desde que el enorme sabueso se acercó a él, olfateándole con curiosidad. Una pequeña caricia por detrás, y el can se convertía en puré; si frotaba ligeramente las puntitas, levantaba una de sus patas traseras y empezaba con ese divertido tic con el que parecía rascarse; y si rascaba la parte interna de la oreja, Bull inclinaba su gigantesca cabeza hasta apoyarla sobre Iruka, facilitándole el ángulo. Era simplemente adorable.

—Es muy bueno —comentó Iruka con una sonrisa de pura adoración.

—Perros: cuanto más grandes, más bobos —aseveró Kakashi, ganándose un bufido por parte de Iruka.

—No le llames bobo.

—¿Qué tipo de perro me sigue hasta el armario de las escobas y, cuando se queda encerrado, se pone a arañar la puerta porque no quiere ladrar?

Iruka le miró sin acabar de creérselo y Kakashi tuvo que prometerle hasta dos veces que era verdad.

Pasaron la mañana en el patio con los perros, que estaban encantados con las atenciones y la inagotable energía de Naruto. No fue hasta después de comer que decidieron volver a cerrar la casa para calentarla de cara a la noche. Mientras tanto, se entretuvieron con juegos de mesa y una lección extra de karate que Kakashi terminó impartiendo en el propio salón de su casa bajo la insistencia de Naruto.

—Ya verá ese Sasuke. ¡La próxima vez, le voy a vencer! —exclamó Naruto repitiendo los movimientos que Kakashi articulaba para que él los copiara. Iruka se limitó a observarlos desde el kotatsu con una sonrisa bailando en los labios.

Llegó la noche y a nadie le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que la casa siguiera estando fría. Kakashi comprobó la calefacción de todas las estancias de la casa, pero ningún radiador parecía estar por la labor. Sospechando lo que podía estar pasando, revisó también los grifos y, cuando confirmó que todo cuanto podían echar era agua helada, volvió a la sala.

Nada más entrar cerró la puerta y se metió corriendo bajo el kotatsu, acercando sus pies todo lo que pudo al brasero eléctrico que había debajo. Iruka se dio cuenta de que Kakashi se había quedado congelado recorriendo todas las habitaciones de la casa y se levantó para prepararle un té.

—Toma, te calentará —le dijo cuando volvió, y Kakashi lo miró con algo similar a la adoración. Iruka sonrió con indulgencia al verle rodear la taza de té con ambas manos y suspirar.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó el castaño.

—Creo que el frío ha congelado las tuberías. Eso explicaría que la calefacción no funcione y que el agua no salga caliente.

—¿Eso significa que nos vamos a morir de frío? —preguntó Naruto con un deje de miedo en la voz, llevando una de sus manos hasta el jersey de Iruka.

—No, hombre —se rió Kakashi.

—Pero mira que eres exagerado —le dijo Iruka, mirándole con diversión.

—Tengo leña en el trastero. Ahora en un rato cogeremos un poco y pondremos en marcha la chimenea —le dijo Kakashi.

—¿Una chimenea? ¿Dónde? Yo no la veo...

—¡Naruto, no seas fisgón!

—Está bien, sensei —se rió Kakashi—. Verás, Naruto, las casas tan viejas como esta suelen tener varias salas de estar: una para atender a las visitas, otra donde la familia hacía la vida y quizás incluso una para el servicio, si es que tenían. En esta casa hay otra, además de esta. En esa está la chimenea.

—Vaya... —susurró Naruto aturdido— ¿Es que acaso eres rico?

—¡Naruto! —volvió a reprenderle Iruka.

**❆❆❆❆❆**

Diez de la noche y Naruto ya estaba cabeceando sobre el costado de Iruka, que lo miró con ternura.

—Naruto, te estás durmiendo —le susurró.

—Mentira... —musitó Naruto con los ojos cerrados y la cara enterrada en el jersey de su padre. Iruka y Kakashi se miraron divertidos.

—Anda, vamos, enano. Hora de acostarse —le dijo con esa voz tan dulce que hacía que Kakashi se le quedara mirando. Iruka levantó a Naruto en brazos y se lo llevó a uno de los tres futones que habían preparado. Después de que Kakashi se calentara un poco bajo el kotatsu, los tres se habían dedicado a preparar la segunda sala de estar de cara a la noche. Kakashi prendió la chimenea para que la habitación se fuera caldeando y, mientras tanto, Iruka y Naruto se encargaron de arreglar los futones.

Kakashi, como si hubiera quedado prendado de la voz de Iruka por un hechizo, siguió con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos. Le vio dejar con cuidado a Naruto sobre las sábanas, asegurándose de que su cabeza reposara sobre el cojín, y no sobre el futón. Observó con atención cómo le arropaba hasta la barbilla y, después, se descubrió a sí mismo contemplando la forma en la que Iruka le susurraba a Naruto un «te quiero» tan suave que solo pudo discernirlo leyéndole los labios.

Kakashi estaba absorto. Se mentiría a sí mismo si se negara a reconocer el placer que le producía ver a Iruka en su casa, vestido con su ropa, preparándole té como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y repartiendo dulzura y sonrisas como si fuera fácil.

Iruka se dio la vuelta para regresar a su sitio en el sofá y poder retomar el libro que Kakashi le había prestado para entretenerse, pero detuvo su camino ante el deseo que emanaba de cada poro de Kakashi.

_Deseo_

El calor se apoderó de Iruka.

—¿K-Kakashi? —le llamó, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar.

—Perdona.

El peliplateado se vio obligado a apartar la vista y controlarse. Pero seguiría reproduciendo en su cabeza aquella imagen: la de Iruka mirándole completamente sonrojado y usando para dormir la sudadera que Kakashi había llevado mientras fue capitán del equipo de karate de la Universidad Estatal de Konoha.

 _No_ , se dijo, _Iruka no es para ti. Céntrate_.

Y eso hizo. Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, lo único que se escuchó fue el crepitar del fuego y el crujido de las hojas cuando los dedos se deslizaban entre ellas para pasar página. Al parecer, ambos decidieron que lo más cabal sería ignorar por completo todo cuanto hubieran sentido en aquél instante tan confuso, tan... prometedor.

—Se te dan bien los niños —comentó Iruka de pronto. Kakashi le miró sin entender a qué venía aquello tan de repente. Iruka no le miraba a él, sino a las fotografías que adornaban las paredes de la sala, y entonces lo comprendió: todas ellas eran fotografías de las clases que él enseñaba—. A todos tus alumnos se les ve contentos, y se nota que te admiran...

—Bueno, es fácil caerles bien cuando te dedicas a enseñarles a dar patadas voladoras —respondió Kakashi un tanto tímido—. Fue cosa de Gai... Las fotos, digo. Tuvo unos meses en los que se sumergió de pleno en la fotografía y decidió practicar con lo que pudiera sacar de aquí. A mí no me convencía la idea; algunos padres pueden ser muy especiales sobre sus hijos y, además, he visto en primera fila todos los intentos de Gai con el arte. Alerta spoiler: nunca salen bien. En resumen, que yo no estaba muy por la labor de utilizar el dojo como conejillo de indias, pero entonces me vino con que una imagen vale más que mil palabras, y que si íbamos a ganarnos la vida enseñando artes marciales, lo mejor que podíamos hacer para anunciarnos era mostrar nuestras habilidades.

—Y es cierto. Tenía razón —acotó Iruka. Kakashi asintió de mala gana, e Iruka presintió que al peliplateado no le hacía mucha gracia eso de que le hicieran fotos.

—¿Y qué ha de ti? Seguro que tus alumnos te van detrás como pequeños diablillos amaestrados.

—Te aseguro que no —le prometió Iruka con cara de incredulidad—. Aunque debo admitir que vienen a quejarse conmigo de otros profesores.

—Ah, eso es amor en el idioma de los niños —aseveró Kakashi e Iruka se rió.

—Pero ahora en serio, solo hay que ver cómo te mira Naruto para saber que se te dan bien —le aseguró Kakashi—. Su madre debe estar encantada contigo.

—¿Su... madre?

Iruka se quedó blanco. Kakashi y él se quedaron miraron durante varios segundos en un silencio incómodo. Iruka fue el primero en reaccionar. Cuando contestó, lo hizo con un tono de voz casi inaudible y mirando de forma paranoica hacia Naruto para asegurarse de que no se despertaba ni les estaba escuchando.

—Lo padres de Naruto murieron cuando él era tan solo un bebé... Yo le adopté cuando tenía dos añitos... Pensé que lo sabías...

Kakashi quiso morirse allí mismo.

—Ah... Yo... Yo pensé que estabas divorciado...

Iruka negó con la cabeza y Kakashi deseó que se lo tragara la tierra.

—Kakashi, está bien. No estoy enfadado —le aseguró Iruka, preocupado por el silencio del otro.

—Perdón. Es que me siento un completo idiota. ¿De verdad que no estás molesto?

—De verdad —le sonrió Iruka poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro—. ¿De verdad pensaste que éramos padre e hijo?

—De verdad —le respondió Kakashi, y ambos rieron un poco por la repetición—. Tenéis la misma sonrisa —explicó.

Iruka se llevó las yemas de los dedos hasta los labios y sonrió para sí con los ojos llenos de ternura. Kakashi se sintió como un intruso, y se obligó a sí mismo a apartar la vista.

 _Iruka no es para ti_ , se repitió, y si aquella noche Kakashi se durmió imaginando una vida llena de Iruka, eso quedaría para siempre en los rincones más oscuros de su fuero interno.

**❆❆❆❆❆**

—Oye, Kakashi-sensei, ¿tú has perdido alguna pelea? —preguntó Naruto mientras desayunaban. Kakashi frunció el ceño y buscó la ayuda de Iruka, pero el sensei se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Al parecer, estaba acostumbrado a responder preguntas salidas de la nada.

—Todo el mundo pierde alguna vez, Naruto —le explicó Kakashi, disponiéndose a darle el primer bocado a su tostada.

—¿Incluso tú? —le volvió a cuestionar el nene, interrumpiendo el mordisco de Kakashi a mitad camino.

—Incluso yo —le reiteró su instructor, que volvió a hacer ademán de ir a morder la tostada.

—Di una vez —insistió el pequeño rubio, interrumpiéndolo por tercera vez. Kakashi se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla con una expresión de derrotismo que hizo reír a Iruka.

—Ahí. ¿Ves esa fotografía? —le señaló. Naruto siguió con la mirada el dedo de Kakashi y la posó sobre una fotografía enmarcada. En ella salía un Kakashi de unos 20 años con el cuerpo lleno de moratones y cara de pocos amigos; una imagen que contrastaba mucho con la de Gai, que tenía un brazo echado sobre los hombros de su amigo y miraba a la cámara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.— Acababa de perder el torneo nacional de Artes marciales mixtas... Fue todo un golpe para mi orgullo.

—¿Y tienes una foto de eso? Hay que ser masica —le dijo Naruto mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro.

— _Masoca_ —corrigió Iruka por costumbre, y solo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando Kakashi le miró con las cejas arqueadas—. ¡Naruto! —le regañó.

—¿Qué?

—No está bien llamar a la gente así

—¿Masica?

— _Masoca_... Ugh.

Kakashi empezó a reírse, pero Iruka le miró con reproche pintado en la cara y decidió aguantarse.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Naruto.

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué está mal llamar así a la gente? ¿Acaso significa algo malo?

—B-bueno... No.

—Ah, ¿no? Pero bueno, sensei... No le conocía yo a usted esta faceta —acotó Kakashi, que no quiso perder la oportunidad de sacarle los colores a Iruka.

Iruka se quería morir.

—Y entonces, si no es malo, ¿por qué no puedo decirlo?

—Verás, Naruto... Un masoca es alguien a quien le gusta que le hagan daño —intentó explicar Iruka. Kakashi se atragantó con su propio café; no pensó que Iruka tuviera las santas narices de realmente explicarle eso a Naruto.

—¡¿Y eso está bien?! —preguntó completamente horrorizado.

—Bueno, si te lo hace alguien que entienda del tema....

—¡Kakashi!

—¿Qué? ¡Solo intento ayudar!

—¡Pues no ayudes!

—No entiendo... -seguía cavilando Naruto— ¿Que te hagan daño es bueno?

Iruka inspiró hondo.

—Hay personas _adultas_ –recalcó, no fuera a ser que se le ocurriera la gran idea de pedirle a Sasuke que le golpeara en el próximo recreo para ver si le gustaba—, muy, _muy_ adultas... —repitió por si acaso.

—Tampoco _tan_ adultas... —murmuró Kakashi, lo que le ganó un pisotón por debajo de la mesa.

—Hay adultos que... --Iruka se quedó en blanco. ¿No se suponía que las preguntas difíciles eran a los seis?

—¿Sensei? —le llamó Kakashi al cabo de un rato. Iruka se giró de golpe a mirarlo.

—¡No sé qué decirle! —siseó Iruka.

—¿Y por qué le has dicho nada? —le respondió Kakashi del mismo modo. Naruto se quedó mirando con sus enormes ojos a los adultos discutir entre susurros y miradas histéricas como si él no estuviera allí mismo.

—Porque trabajo con niños todos los días, y sé de primera mano que, si no les explicas bien lo que significa algo, tarde o temprano harán una salida de tono, y será épica.

—Bueno, pues explícaselo.

—¡Pero no puedo!

Kakashi rodó los ojos.

—¿Quieres que me encargue yo? No es hijo mío; podré hacerlo.

—Por favor... —le pidió Iruka con tono aliviado. Y eso fue cuanto Kakashi necesitó para girarse hacia Naruto dispuesto a explicarle con todos los colores del arcoíris lo que era el masoquismo. Puede que incluso utilizara algún ejemplo. Pero claro, ahí estaba Naruto, tan pequeño e inocente, mirándole con los ojos más azules que Kakashi jamás hubiera visto abiertos de par en par.

—Es una planta... —dijo finalmente.

—... Cobarde —le susurró Iruka—. ¡¿No decías que tú te encargabas, que, al no ser su padre, podrías?!

—¡Y yo qué sé! Estamos aquí los tres, en mi cocina, un domingo por la mañana. Vosotros dos vestidos con mi ropa y oliendo a mi detergente, yo cocinando el desayuno, tú preparando café y el niño haciendo preguntas raras... De pronto me he sentido parte de la familia y muy, _muy_ responsable.... —explicó Kakashi, completamente perdido. Iruka se sonrojó. También tuvo ganas de gritarle.

—Me siento confuso —susurró Naruto.

—¡Y yo! —exclamó Kakashi al borde de una risa histérica.

Iruka se tapó la cara con las manos.

**❆❆❆❆❆**

—Al final no nos has contado por qué tienes esa foto —mencionó Iruka mientras ayudaba a recoger la cocina; Naruto ya había desaparecido por la puerta del patio.

—Durante muchos años estuvo guardada en un cajón.

—¿Y eso?

—No siempre fui el adulto maduro que ves hoy, sensei —le dijo arqueando las cejas, a lo que Iruka bufó—. ¡Es verdad! Cuando iba a la universidad... Bueno, podría explicarlo de muchas maneras, pero la verdad es que era un grano en el culo. No sé ni cómo conseguí que Gai fuera mi amigo.

—Y yo llamando exagerado a Naruto...

—Lo digo en serio. Era un niñato orgulloso y confiado. Para colmo, me hicieron capitán del equipo de Artes marciales de la universidad, lo que por supuesto solo me infló el ego. Fue una época llena de excesos, malas compañías y muchas peleas, en especial con Gai. Tuvo que pasar el tiempo para que me diera cuenta de que estaba cometiendo errores, muchos errores. Por suerte, me di cuenta a tiempo. Fue aquella pelea la que me hizo darme cuenta. Llevaba ganados tres campeonatos nacionales, y con veinte años eso te deja con el ego por las nubes. Y entonces llegó Hoshigaki Kisame. Ni siquiera era más fuerte que yo... De hecho, yo le llevaba varios años de ventaja en cuanto a entrenamiento, pero aun así me ganó. ¿Sabes por qué?

Iruka, completamente absorto en la historia, negó con la cabeza.

—Tenía los pies en la tierra. Yo le subestimé; él a mí, no. Y pasó justo lo que Gai me había advertido que ocurriría tarde o temprano: que me encontraría con la suela de mi propio zapato. Nada más acabar la pelea, me disculpé con Gai. El muy bobo quiso una fotografía de aquello. Al principio no podía ni verla; como ya te he dicho, pasó mucho tiempo en un cajón.

—Te daba vergüenza haber perdido —dijo Iruka, pero Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

―Al principio yo también pensé eso; creía que no me gustaba la foto porque representaba mi derrota más humillante. Pero después de un tiempo entendí que lo que de verdad me había estado avergonzando no era la derrota en sí, sino lo que la había provocado: mi comportamiento. Por eso decidí sacarla del cajón y enmarcarla.

—No es un recuerdo, sino una lección —comprendió Iruka. Kakashi asintió.

—Una lección de humildad. Y de esas hay que tener buenos recordatorios.

Iruka se sintió un poco débil por dentro. No era justo que un hombre así existiera.

—Mierda... —murmuró el castaño al percatarse del pequeño tirón que le había dado el corazón.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron cortados de raíz por un cambio de tono en la emisora de radio.

«Interrumpimos la emisión para comentarles las últimas noticias que nos llegan desde la centralita de las Unidades de Emergencia. Al parecer, la carretera central vuelve a estar abierta. Se hace un llamamiento a aquellos conductores que se habían visto obligados a dejar sus coches varados en medio de la carretera para poder volver a casa para que los retiren de inmediato. Tengan en cuenta que, a pesar de que la vía esté abierta y despejada de hielo y nieve, volverá a nevar dentro de unas horas, así que tengan cuidado».

Kakashi y él se miraron durante unos segundos.

—Iré a buscar a Naruto —dijo Iruka. Y si Kakashi percibió un deje de decepción en su voz no dijo nada. Y si Iruka notó la forma en la que Kakashi agachó la mirada no dijo nada.

**❆❆❆❆❆**

—¿Qué se dice, Naruto? —le preguntó Iruka cuando lo tuvo asegurado en el asiento del coche.

—Gracias por todo, Kakashi-sensei.

—Míralo que modosito es cuando su padre le dice que lo sea —bromeó Kakashi, a lo que Naruto le sacó la lengua.

—¡Naruto, eso no se hace! —le regañó Iruka—. Y tú —le dijo a Kakashi—, dale un respiro; tiene solo cinco años.

—Oh, sensei, te aseguro que ni siquiera yo, a mis treinta primaveras, estoy muy seguro de cómo debo comportarme la mitad de las veces... Aunque reconozco que tú serías un bonito aliciente...

Iruka, sonrojado, le golpeó el brazo. Acto seguido se subió al coche y lo arrancó.

—Gracias de corazón, Kakashi. Has hecho mucho por nosotros —le dijo Iruka a través de la ventanilla bajada. Kakashi se acercó y se apoyó en la puerta, sonriéndole.

—No ha sido nada sensei... Por cierto, lo decía en serio...

—¿El qué?

—Lo de que serías un bonito aliciente para portarme bien —le aclaró, y esta vez Iruka no tuvo duda alguna de que decía la verdad. Kakashi acercó su rostro y a Iruka se le cortó la respiración cuando aspiró ese aroma a sándalo que le había estado envolviendo las últimas horas como el abrazo de un amante.

—¿Me darías una cita, sensei?

—¿Y-yo? —tartamudeó Iruka, con las mejillas tan rojas que parecían fosforescentes. Kakashi pensó que era adorable.

—Tú.

—P-pero si yo no soy nada de... —Iruka estaba tan confuso e inseguro que no sabía ni dónde meterse.

—Oh, sí. Ya te digo yo que lo eres, sensei —le sonrió Kakashi, mandando a volar el corazón de Iruka—. Me había dicho a mí mismo que no haría nada, que mantendría un perfil bajo e incluso te evitaría. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién quiere ver a la persona que le gusta y no poder acercarse a ella? Pensaba que estabas divorciado de una mujer y que, por tanto, eras heterosexual. Y créeme, sensei, he estado ya en esa posición: la del chco gay al que le gusta el chico hetero, y no es divertido. Así que esta vez intenté ser más listo y le dije a Gai que me cubriera cada vez que vinieras al dojo. Pero ¡Oh sorpresa! El destino te hizo gay, así que... Aquí estamos.

—Aquí... estamos —repitió Iruka, y Kakashi se preguntó si no le habría roto el cerebro. Sonrió para sí.

—¡Me aburro! ¿No nos íbamos ya? —preguntó Naruto, completamente ajeno a la conversación de los dos adultos. Iruka dio un respingo, su cara transformándose en un rictus nervioso porque su hijo estuviera presenciando los avances románticos de su instructor de kárate.

 _Vamos, Naruto, abre tu mente y escúchame. Estoy ocupado intentando que tu papá también me adopte a mí. Échale un cable a este viejo perro y cuenta pajaritos_ , pensó Kakashi mirándole fijamente.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó el niño con el ceño fruncido. Kakashi rodó los ojos. ¿Ya no quedaban jedi en el mundo o qué?

—¡Mira, Naruto, una masoca!

—¡¿DÓNDE?! —exclamó Naruto, pegando la cara al cristal y buscando entre la nieve y los árboles congelados la maldita planta.

—¡Kakashi! —le reprendió Iruka, pero la sonrisa le delataba.

—¿Y bien? ¿Me das una cita? —le volvió a preguntar, centrando de nuevo su mirada en Iruka. Y ahí estaba, esa sensación de calor llenándole las entrañas y diciéndole a Iruka que dejarse caer en las redes de Kakashi no parecía tan mala idea.

—Solo si puedo quedarme con tu sudadera —retrucó Iruka.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Kakashi, y a Iruka se le escapó una risilla al darse cuenta de que a Kakashi le daba igual cuál. Seguramente, si Iruka se lo pidiese, se las daría todas.

—Con la que he estado durmiendo. Huele a... Huele a ti...- murmuró Iruka, tratando de ser completamente honesto, ya que Kakashi estaba haciendo lo mismo. Los ojos de Kakashi se oscurecieron y las venas de sus manos se marcaron al agarrar con fuerza la puerta del coche. Iruka sintió una ola de poder recorrerle al comprender que aquello que veía era Kakashi tratando de controlar su deseo.

—Tenemos un trato, sensei.

❆❆❆❆❆ **QUINCE AÑOS MÁS TARDE** ❆❆❆❆❆

—Y así es cómo empezamos a salir —terminó de contarle Iruka a Hinata.

—Bendito papel higiénico —añadió Kakashi. Iruka, que estaba sentado a su lado, se limitó a reírse.

—¡Qué romántico! —exclamó Hinata emocionada.

—De romántico nada —renegó Naruto más tenso que la cuerda de un arco—. Esa noche que dormimos junto a la chimenea... Sí, sí, esa misma noche en la que os hicisteis ojitos y estuvisteis a puntito de hacer manitas... ¡Yo estaba justo ahí por el amor de Dios! ¿¡Es que acaso no os da vergüenza?!

Kakashi se lo quedó mirando fijamente, pero Naruto, ya acostumbrado a sus tácticas para ponerle nervioso, decidió no apartar la mirada. Esta vez aguantaría. ¡Era un hombre hecho y derecho recién prometido! ¡Vaya que si podría con las artimañas de su padre!

Pero claro, más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo. Cuando ya llevaban un rato mirándose sin parpadear, Kakashi tomó el rostro de Iruka y le besó en los labios sin previo aviso.

—¡NOOOOO! ¡¿Por qué, Kakashi?! ¡¿Por qué eres así!? —salió gritando de la sala Naruto.

—¡Naruto-kun! —corrió tras él Hinata, roja como la grana— ¿A dónde vas?

—¡Necesito cloro para los ojos!

Mientras tanto, en la sala de estar, Kakashi separó a regañadientes su boca de la de Iruka. El peliplateado se relamió, guiñándole un ojo al sensei, y éste le golpeó el brazo.

—Eres incorregible.

—Ya verás cuando le cuente que en realidad me enamoré de ti a primera vista el mismo día que fuiste a apuntarle para las clases de karate. Es que es imaginarme su cara al enterarse de que acabamos juntos porque a él le dio por aprender artes marciales y se me eriza el vello —dijo con un pequeño escalofrío de satisfacción recorriéndole la espalda—. Pero esa me la guardo para la cena de Nochebuena; los traumas hay que dosificarlos, que si no luego hacen poso y los psicólogos salen caros.

—Mira que eres cruel... ¿No dijiste que yo sería un bonito aliciente para portarte bien?

—¿Eso dije? —se hizo el loco Kakashi, apartando un mechón del rostro de su marido y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja.

—Tendría que haber sido más listo... —pensó Iruka en voz alta— ¿Qué puede esperarse de alguien que acude a la primera cita con un rollo de papel higiénico?

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Y de nuevo, ¿qué nos habrá preparado BySaira en la Cara B? ¡No dudéis en averiguarlo! Clicad en el siguiente enlace y podréis leer su desternillante historia: https://www.wattpad.com/1013893077-la-nueva-normalidad-kakairu-cara-b-la-nueva-locura 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! Cuidaos mucho y, ya sabéis, si os ha gustado el fic, no olvidéis dejar un kudo <3


End file.
